RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22 23 ---- Vinefur stuck his face out of the den and flinched at the sight of everyone. --- Oilpaw ran up to Creekpaw, dodging foxes that tried to snatch him. "Creekpaw! are you okay?" ---- "If you want." Stormriver mewed padding over to a stream. ---- Morningkit faced the fox and hissed. He turned to Duskkit for a split heart beat. "Get him." he turned back to the fox as it leaped at him, he flew to one side away from it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:00, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Sort of." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Duskkit's heart pounded with fear, worrying that his brother would actually get in trouble. Turning, he bolted back to camp, calling for the medicine cat to help.---- Pumpkinpaw was frozen in place, terrified.---- Lilyflower slipped into the water before paddling around. "See?"'Silverstar' 23:02, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur looked around in confusen. He kept to the shadows as he walked over to the kit. "Yes?" he asked, eyes wary on the the foxes in camp. "You should be in the nursery." --- Stormriver followed her in and let out a squeak as the cold water bathed his pelt. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:05, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Where is Pumpkinpaw?" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower laughed. "C'mon, it's not that bad!"---- Duskkit really wanted to run, but stood his ground. "M-My brother needs help, a fox is attacking him!"'Silverstar' 23:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Morningkit!" Riverkit called, running to join Vinefur and Duskkit with the rescue. Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:08, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver half slid and fell the rest of the way in. The water felt weird in his fur. He began to sink and flail his paws. ---- Vinefur looked around. "Where?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Well, bro where is Pumpkinpaw?" Creekpaw asked. 23:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "And Frosty?" Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:16, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Glaning at his brother sinking, Runningstrike grabbed the warrior, and yanked him out. Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:19, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Just follow me!" Duskkit cried from over his shoulder.---- Lilyflower gasped, alarmed by the tom's sudden disappearance, and decided that he was under water. ''He can't swim...! Holding her breath, the gray molly dove underwater.Silverstar 01:48, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur followed the kits into the woods. ---- Stormriver gasped as he felt to cats try to pull him up at once. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:06, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "We have to work together on this." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 03:07, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver tugged himself with the cats. ''Curse my thick pelt! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:29, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Yanking, Runningstrike pulled Stromriver free. Once more unto the breach dear friends 03:30, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver fell on dry land gasping. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:34, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Runningstrike askked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 03:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah." Stormriver meowed coughing a bit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:37, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Come on." Runningstrike mewed. ---- "I save your life!" Creekpaw mewed to his brother. Once more unto the breach dear friends 03:38, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you!" Oilpaw mewed. Stoatscar flew over him to bat a fox away, Oilpaw never knew she had it in her to fight like such a savage. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:39, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Licking his brother's fur, Creekpaw saw his mom. "WOw look at mom, and new-dad." 03:40, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Cool." Oilpaw mewed while dragging Creekpaw to the nursery. "Ha..." he murmured to himself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:44, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "WHy are we being dragged here?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 03:47, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Well... I thought here was better then right in the middle of the battle." Oilpaw pointed out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:48, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah." Creekpaw mewed. 03:49, November 30, 2015 (UTC) That night, there was another vigil for Dewbramble, Wolfstar had decided to have another so that the new warriors and Duskkt and Runningstrike could come to, the body was still back the old home, but Wolfstar chose a place to have the vigil, for some reason Runningstrike was allowed to come, after all he did. He sat by the whole ''Dewbramble, I am sorry I always hated you, and yowled at you, you only treated me like you treated the rest of the Clan, but slightly worse, but I should have been nicer to you. You died saving my son, I will always be grateful. Runningstrike whispered, and closed his eyes, waiting for the end of the vigil for the lost medicine cat. Once more unto the breach dear friends 13:37, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar curled up by a tree stump. Oilpaw sat with his mother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:21, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "So.....is everyone from the battle okay?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:23, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Darkfrost nodded to Creekpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:25, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Cool." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:26, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart kept her ears pinned against her skull, and let her muzzle touch with Sharpstone's. She purred, comforted by the warmth of her mate. "Sharpstone..." She murmered. "I'm afraid Sparkstorm is going to do something to you... I know he never really liked you, but I can guarantee his hate for you has only grown stronger." She paused for a moment to take a breath, and collapsed, sadness and worry clouding her gaze. "He thinks that you're going to leave me... just like everyone else did. But I know that's not true. You and I would stay together by each others' sides no matter what." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 16:59, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart groomed the dried blood from her fur. ----- Stormriver shook his wet pelt, sending water drops scattering everywhere. ---- Oilpaw pulled away from his mother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:13, December 1, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Ioheart " Cinderblaze mews "Hello Cinderblaze, how are you today?" Ioheart mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:11, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Good " Cinderblaze says purring Ioheart purred. She might as well try to get some friends. She decided 'she-cat talk' might help. "So.... any toms you like?" she asked, in a bit of a chuckle. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:17, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Well- kinda " Cinderblaze says blushing "Who?" Ioheart asked, feeling quite puzzled. ----- Darknose sniffed at a bug. He lept back in surprsie as it flew into the air. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:21, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Acornwind " Cinderblaze says "how about you " Ioheart shurgged. "Nah.... do you.... know if there are any?" Ioheart asked, feeling a twig of excitement. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:25, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Well I thought you and Runningstrike " Cinderblaze says "Runningstrike? did he mention he liked me?" Ioheart asked, glancing at the other warrior who sat talking with other cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:30, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "No you just seemed like mates but that's my opinion " Cinderblaze says Ioheart snorted. "Well, I don't like him." she meowed. Something made her feel like she was lying, but she pushed it aside. ''I do not want a mate. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:38, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Oh well that was my opinion " Cinderblaze says shyly Ioheart nodded. She looked at Acornwind. "Why not talk to him?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 01:42, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay